


Different Opportunities

by Rutaaa



Series: Crime World Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Death, Lies, M/M, MafiaAU, Murder, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was young, his mother sent him and Hajime away from Italy for safety. She told their allies that he had been killed by Ratti, fooling everyone into believing the words. When eleven years later, Ratti discovers his location and a new power rises from the Italian Crime World. During a volleyball match he is approached by Ratti and an old servant. His status is revealed and he manages to get Sugawara into this mess, despite his mother's wishes. Due to the Adessi trying to takeover, Luka sends Tobio and Hajime back to Italy, where they will save Tobio's mother and Tobio will take his rightful place as De la Cruz heir of the Sicilian Mafia. </p>
<p>And thus creates the second family to join the International Crime Syndicate Alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ Giovane padrone! _ ” A panicked woman’s voice rang out. She was breathing rather harshly, looking anywhere she could. Her young master was missing and she has no idea where he is. What if he was kidnapped? What if he ran off and got killed? What if Hajime was really a double agent in the family and was waiting for the perfect opportunity? The maid’s breaths became shallower and quicker and she began fanning herself, hoping to not pass out. “ _ Giovane padrone! _ ” she squeaked out again, falling to her knees. 

There is a thundering of footsteps and more women pour into the room. “Serafina! Where is the  _ giovane padrone  _ Tobio?!” Each woman in the doorway was dressed in a dark blue dress that went to her knees. White aprons were across their chests and ended midway down the dress. Each had black tights and shiny black flat shoes. Hair was pulled up out of their faces, a small black, lacy cap resting on their heads. 

The woman that had begun hyperventilating was dressed the same way and as she tried to reply, her hair fell in a mess around her face. “H-he’s gone!” she wailed. Immediately the other women began to frantically rush about, some squeaking in fear. 

They were terrified that they would not be able to find the youngling before their  _ signora  _ showed up, wondering where her son is. The nurses all began to overturn everything in the room, trying to find where a three years old child could disappear to. When the room was a disaster area, they became so desperate that they began screaming at each other. 

That was how Rosita De la Cruz found her son’s maids, hectically screeching and throwing things around Tobio’s room. Rosita chuckled to herself, watching the maids’ hair come undone, their dresses being flipped every which way. 

Amused with their antics, Rosita stepped into the room and clapped her hands loudly. Immediately the maids dropped what they were doing and fell into line, side-by-side. They were all pale and sweating, looking straight ahead. Rosita walked in front of them, raising an eyebrow. “As much as your…  _ excitability _ amuses me, I must know why you are tearing my son’s room apart.” She could see several maids gulp. 

Her gaze traveled across each maid, watching their reactions. Her dark blue eyes fell on one maid particularly messy. “Serafina.” The maid’s eyes shut tightly together and she stood even straighter if possible. “You were assigned to watch Tobio this afternoon, were you not?” 

“Y-yes,  _ signora  _ Rosita.” 

“Then why, pray tell, are you all frantically ruining my Tobio’s room?” 

Serafina gulped, hands gripping tightly to her dress by her sides. “We, um, we--” she paused at Rosita glaring at her, a look that blatantly said,  _ do not lie to me. _ Serafina’s mouth opened again and she took a deep breath. “Idon’tknowwherethe _ giovanepadrone _ went.” Rosita raised an eyebrow at her, glare hardening. Serafina’s eyes shuffled away from her  _ signora  _ and she spoke again slower, “I-I don’t, um, I don’t know where the  _ giovane padrone _ went.” 

Rosita stared at her, eyes flickering to the other maids, who were now looking downwards in terror. “You don’t know where Tobio  _ went? _ ” The maids all shook their heads. Rosita’s mouth opened, angry scolding on the tip of her tongue, and then they heard the giggling. 

Small, childish, muffled, giggles, coming from the closet. Then there was a hissing whisper, “Shh Tobio!” But then the other joined the first in giggling. Rosita sighed, smiling fondly as she walked to the closet door. She opened the large closet door and saw her son and his bodyguard-in-training, both giggling messes on the floor. 

“Tobio~...” Rosita called, falling to her knees and crawling into the closet. She reached her hands out in front of her, feeling around the knocked over clothes and small shoes. Her hand brushed something soft and warm and she grabbed it. There was a high-pitched squeal and Rosita yanked her son out of the pile of clothes. She dragged him backwards on her knees, pulling him into the light, his laughter and shrieks loud. “You were hiding from the maids, Tobio? How rude~.” 

Tobio flipped to his back underneath her, staring up at her with big eyes. She grinned at him, right hand raising to wiggle her fingers in his face. Tobio’s eyes widened and he squealed, flipping back over and trying to squirm away. “Oh no you don’t!” She used both her hands to run along her son’s sides, tickling him all over. More shrieking laughter rang around the room, the small child yelling.

“Hajime! Help!” he laughed, one hand reaching back to the closet. A bigger child than Tobio burst from the closet, a sock plastered to his head, stuck in his short, black hair. “Hajime!” 

The boy was Hajime Idoni, appointed as Tobio’s bodyguard. The Idoni family and the De la Cruz family has always been close, the Idonis being responsible for most of the protection the De la Cruz family has. Rosita had Hajime’s father to protect her and now Hajime would protect her son. 

Hajime shouted, eyes bright and smile wide. “I will save you Tobio!” He gave a wordless yell and jumped on Rosita’s back. Playing along, Rosita gasped loudly, falling limp on top of Tobio. Her son laughed and pushed at her face. 

“ _ Mamma! _ Get off!” 

“I can’t Tobio, I have died. Hajime killed me.” Her eyes closed, arms caging Tobio in even more. 

“You’re not dead! You’re invincible!” 

Rosita peeked one eye open, only to see her son’s beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. Sometimes, it was hard to think that he’d be trained to kill in the future, having to take over the Sicilian mafia as the De la Cruz leader. 

“That may be my Tobio, but Hajime is much stronger than I, he can kill me easily.” 

Both Tobio and Hajime gasped. “Hajime, did you hear!?” Rosita could feel Hajime shake on top of her, assuming he was nodding enthusiastically. “You’re stronger than  _ Mamma _ ! The strongest person in the world!” 

The weight on Rosita’s back was removed, Hajime sliding off her. He hurried around in front of her and Tobio. Tobio raised his arms out of the cage Rosita created, and Hajime grabbed them, bending down and pulling. Rosita smirked and growled, lifting up and dropping her arms on Hajime too, dragging him underneath her next to Tobio. She caged them both in, growling playfully, “Now I have you both!” 

The two shrieked loud with laughter as she began tickling them both. Their feet kicked erratically, trying to push her off. Their squeal of “ _ Mamma” _ and “ _ Zia” _ went unheard. After several minutes, Rosita bent lower, shoved her face between both of theirs and wrapped an arm around them each. She flipped them over so the two were resting atop her chest, panting harshly. She nuzzled her cheek against both of them, pressing soft kisses to their cheekbones. 

Tobio wiggled and managed to flip himself to look at Rosita, pout on his lips.  _ “Mamma _ .” She smiled and kissed his nose. He went cross eyed, looking at his nose. Rosita snorted and nuzzled her nose to his forehead. “Oh my  _ bambino _ .” 

 

It was dark and he could hardly see. He could hear Hajime’s breathing next to him, soft and soothing. Normally, Tobio would be knocked out right alongside Hajime, asleep and quiet, but tonight, he just couldn’t stay asleep. He’d been waking up after sleeping for no more than an hour ever since he first fell asleep at eight o’clock. It was now two o’clock and Tobio was tired of waking up and not getting sleep. 

Tobio huffed and curled closer to Hajime, cuddling into his side. He nuzzled his face back and forth into Hajime’s shoulder, rustling bed sheets and his pillowcase, making noise loud in his ear. Due to the noise he was creating, Tobio didn’t hear the window open or soft, careful footsteps make their way to the bed. 

Tobio sighed softly, finally settling and breathing softly. It was then that Tobio felt the presence of someone over him and his eyes shot back open, his body flipping to his back. He saw a figure darker than the blackness of his room, hands reaching towards him, menacing. Tobio froze with fear, mind going blank despite his instincts telling him to scream and run. One hand fell over his mouth, covering his mouth-- half his face-- and the other gripped tightly to his small waist, fingers harsh and rough. 

The figure roughly tugged Tobio from his bed, blankets being tugged off of Hajime in the process. Tobio was pulled into a sturdy chest and he felt rope being wrapped around his torso and upper arms, the rough texture chafing against his bare skin. He whimpered, wide eyes trying to find any sort of coherence in the dark. Calloused hands wrapped around him and lifted him onto a sharp shoulder. 

It was then that Tobio realised his mouth was uncovered and he took a deep breath. The man paused beneath him, seeming to realize his mistake just as Tobio let out an ear-piercing scream. The noise shattered the quiet atmosphere around the house and Tobio saw Hajime shoot up in Tobio’s bed, rolling off the back, away from Tobio and his kidnapper. The man cursed and wrangled Tobio down in front of him. 

Tobio’s head was wrenched sideways as the man’s palm met his cheek, sharp sting emanating throughout Tobio’s head. Tobio screamed again, tears leaking from his eyes. “Hajime!” There was something rough and grainy shoved into his mouth, making him choke. His screams were muffled and the man hissed at him. Distantly, Tobio could hear the thundering of footsteps coming down the hallway. 

“ _ Rahat _ ,” came the man’s voice, deep and gruff. “ _ Va trebui să o fac aici _ .” He dropped Tobio and the four years old grunted in pain, curling up on his side before trying to inch himself away from the man. “ _ Mișcă-ți fundul înapoi aici băiat _ .” Tobio’s leg was pulled fiercely and his chin hit the floor hard, dragging along it. 

As Tobio began to struggle again, a sharp pressure was applied to his throat. Tobio stopped moving immediately and whimpered. He felt the knife press into his throat and warm liquid rushing down the sides of his neck. Tobio’s tears quickened and he coughed into the rag in his mouth, muffled whimpering being his only sound. 

There was a choked sound above him and the man slumped forwards.  _ “Ce dracu?!” _ The man shouted. Tobio looked up and saw a small shiv lodged in the man’s shoulder. He flung his head backwards, trying to get a glimpse to what the man was looking at. More tears poured down Tobio’s temples when he saw Hajime there, several shivs in his hands, glinting in the moonlight coming through the window. 

The pressure on his throat was removed and Tobio saw the man’s arm lift, prepared to throw his knife at Hajime. Tobio made a protesting sound, squirming wildly, trying to distract the man. Before the man could throw the knife, however, there were two more shivs sticking out of him, one in his chest, the other planted in his neck at his jugular. Another came flying at the man, slicing his cheek. Tobio heard a “tsk” and then one final shiv came flying through the air, finding a place in the man’s left eye socket. 

The man gurgled, blood bubbling from his throat and mouth. He fell sideways, too close to Tobio for comfort. Tobio sobbed into the rag and rolled away from the man, trembling violently. Hajime was by him in a second, untying the rope and loosening it. He removed the rag from Tobio’s mouth and the younger boy cried, “Hajime!” 

The younger flung himself into Hajime’s arms, just as men and women threw open the doors, Rosita at the front. She was glaring, two Glock 18’s held out in her hands. Her eyes fell to the two crowded by the window and the dead man beside them. She growled, stuffed the one of the handguns into her back waistband, and rushed to Tobio and Hajime. “What the hell happened Hajime?” She put her other handgun on the ground beside them.

The older boy shook slightly. “I don’t know  _ Zia _ . I woke up to Tobio’s scream too and the man was holding him.” Rosita grimaced, face falling into a scowl. She loosened Hajime’s grip around her son and drew the boy into her arms. He sobbed into her bosom. As Rosita looked down at her traumatised son, she could see dark liquid along the sides of his neck. And when the light was turned on, she saw the dark red color. 

“Someone call  _ Dottore  _ Barsetti! Tobio is injured!” 

Three hours later and Tobio lay asleep in his bed, breathing softly but firmly. His throat was covered in a white bandaged stained red, his sides bandaged as well, having turned purple from bruises. Beside the bed was Hajime, watching the younger boy, hands clenched in fists.  At the door, Rosita was speaking with the doctor, who was telling her about what Tobio would need to make a full recovery. 

She shut the door as a maid came to lead the doctor out of the house, and Rosita made her way beside the bed, next to Hajime. Her tan hand dropped onto the six years old’s shoulder, the boy look up at her. Her blue eyes met his brown, face se*t in a scowl. “Do you see now Hajime? What you duty is?” 

“Yes,  _ Zia _ .” 

“Then promise me that no matter what happens, your loyalty will  _ always _ remain with Tobio. Nothing can change that.” 

Hajime’s head turned back to Tobio’s still form. “I swear it.” 

 

It was quiet in the home, silent in the middle of the night. The occupants were asleep, dead to the world. If they were awake, however, they’d be able to hear the sound of several vehicles making their way closer to the house. Men were piled onto the vehicles, heavy artillery strapped to their backs. 

A maid, the only one coherent enough to realize what was happening, heard the noise and peeked through the windows of the house. She gasped, seeing at least ten vehicles with ten more people on them. She turned and sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs. She tripped slightly, cursing to herself before throwing open Rosita’s doors. 

Rosita woke to the loud noise, gun in her hand and pointed in the direction of the door. “ _ Signora! Signora! _ Ratti are here!” Rosita’s eyes widened. 

“Ratti? Are you sure?” The maid nodded. “Fuck, I knew Ratti was planning something but I didn’t think it’d be now.” There was a resounding bang from downstairs, men yelling and shouting. Rosita cursed and threw back her blanket, jumping from her bed. 

As she spoke, Rosita walked to the closet, pulling an  [ AK-105 ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-105) rifle, from the closet, loading it and picking up several magazines of ammunition. “Mari, there isn’t much firepower in the main house and most of everyone was off on vacation before we begin the move. We need to evacuate the house quickly, get as many people out as you can.”

“And you,  _ Signora? _ ” 

“I’m going to get my son to safety.” There was an even louder bang downstairs and the thundering of footsteps. Rosita’s eyes met the maid’s and she ordered, “We’ll meet on the sunrise, tell the others, go!” Mari nodded vigorously and ran off through the doors once more. Rosita growled under her breath, lifted the weapon strap over her shoulder and began to run towards her son’s room down the hall. 

Running into the room, Rosita saw Hajime and Tobio both awake, changing out of their pajamas. She nodded as they looked at her and swung the rifle across her back, shutting the double doors firmly and locking them. She hurried to the closet and lifted a backpack from the side of it. She began squishing different sets of clothes into it, calling back into the room, “Hajime, is the doorway behind the painting?” 

“Yes!” 

Rosita nodded to herself, leaving the closet and walking to the two boys. “You both need to leave. Things have been compromised. Until I settle everything down, it’s unsafe here.” She dropped the backpack over Hajime’s shoulders, resting her hands on the straps. “Do you remember where the Tanakas’ platform is?” Hajime nodded. “I need you both to go there, I will call ahead and inform them that you will get there. They will know where to take you.” She turned her attention to Tobio. “I will try to keep in contact with you my  _ bambino _ . You will return once Italy’s crime world is safe and under control once again.” She kissed both of their foreheads. “Stay safe my  _ bambini _ .” 

She stood and turned away from them, standing directly in the middle of the doors, rifle perched at her hip, ready to fire. Behind her Hajime knocked a painting from the wall. A blank wall was there, showing no signs of anything hidden. There was a crash and a vase fell to the floor, having been pushed by Tobio. The blank wall slid open, revealing a stairway downwards. Loud yells came through the room’s door. 

Rosita cursed and glanced back at the boys. “Go now Hajime! I will hide the doorway and escape. Do not look back.” 

Hajime grabbed Tobio’s hand and began to lead the smaller boy down the stairs. Tobio’s hand trailed along the wall and he could hear the wall slide shut behind them. Dim blue lights began to glow along the floor, alighting the stairs so they wouldn’t fall. Tobio gulped, fear coursing through him. They had done this drill a thousand times, but it’s different when something bad is actually happening behind them. 

The stairs soon straightened out into a flat path and Hajime squeezed Tobio’s hand, sending reassurance flowing through Tobio. The tunnel had been first built when the house was, designed to be an escape route just in case a siege happened. There was actually several tunnels beneath the home, only known to a select few that were trusted by the De la Cruz family. There was no way those men would be able to find the tunnels. 

They walked in terse silence for ten minutes before they came to an abrupt end. Hajime looked down at Tobio and the younger heir ran his hand along the wall. There was a soft beep and the dark wall fell into the ground. They both walked out of the tunnel and into a place surrounded by trees and bushes. 

Tobio briefly released Hajime’s hand and hit the side of the hill they came out of. The wall lifted behind them, returning to it’s peaceful state of just being a hill. He let his eyes wander over the surroundings, Hajime beginning to pull him forwards through the trees. They walked in silence, Tobio flinching at every loud sound there was. It wasn’t long before they stumbled upon a large metal platform, only identifiable by a relatively small cylinder sticking out of the platform. On the top of the cylinder was a small screen surrounded by several different buttons. 

Hajime pressed a light blue button near the screen’s bottom left corner. The screen glowed blue and a face appeared in view. It was a man, blond hair cropped short and nearly nonexistent, eyes wide and crazy. His left eye came uncomfortably close to the screen and a deep voice emanated through a speaker just below the screen. 

“Well hello there~!” There was a scoffing sound and the man was pushed on the side of his face, being shoved from the close proximity of the camera. The view changed to a cockpit, a woman with headphones over her ears, dark hair cropped short to her ears. Her eyes flickered to the camera and she spoke, “Tobio, Hajime, good to see you… the circumstances, not so much.” She mumbled quietly to the man beside her and he saluted, disappearing behind the two chairs. “Rosita has already informed me of the situation and she wants me to assure you that she managed to escape safely, already in the process of forming a squad to battle Ratti civilly. We will be taking you both to Japan until further notice from Rosita.” 

“And of our placements?” Tobio tugged Hajime’s hand, fear blazing in his eyes. 

“I don’t wanna be separated from you Hajime.” 

The woman on the screen grimaced, hearing Tobio’s words. “I’m sorry boy, but your mom has arrangements with Luka. She will have your placements set when you get to Japan. I know nothing else.” Hajime nodded grimly, squeezing Tobio’s hand. “We will be there shortly, hide yourselves in the foliage and wait for us.” 

Without further instruction the two leapt from the platform and hid themselves within the bushes surrounding the area. They didn’t speak, Hajime cradling Tobio close to him to comfort the five years old. In the distance they could hear the rumbling of helicopter blades slicing through the air, getting louder as the Tanakas neared the platform. 

When the helicopter landed and Hajime could recognize the dark haired pilot, he pulled Tobio from the bushes beside him, rushing up to the helicopter. The blond haired man pulled open the back door to the helicopter, leaping from it. He helped the seven years old and five years old into the helicopter, climbing in behind them. As his wife began to lift the helicopter from the platform he pulled headphones over the children’s ears, blocking the loud noise from the copter and giving them the ability to speak with the Tanakas. 

 

It took several stops of refueling at various platforms scattered across the European and Asian continents before the Tanakas got Tobio and Hajime to Japan. Despite the long trip, the two boys were safely delivered to Luka Sugawara, the one in charge of the Japanese crime world, the head of the yakuza. 

Luka greeted the two boys with open arms, speaking softly in Italian. “Tobio-kun, Hajime-kun; Rosita-san has told me a lot about you both. I am terribly sorry for your endangerment by Ratti, he is a dangerous man of no regrets.” Hajime nodded slowly at her, pulling Tobio closer to him. Luka smiled at the action. “We have your quarters stationed out for now until you are relocated with a host family.” 

“I don’t wanna go without Hajime.” He spoke in Japanese, his mother having taught him and Hajime the languages of their closest allies. 

Everyone’s attention went to the small black haired boy glaring angrily at Luka. His right hand was fitted tightly against Hajime’s, his left clenched into a fist. Luka sighed, sympathy stretching over her face. 

“Tobio-kun, your mother asked me to separate you two as to not raise suspicion. Ratti’s men are everywhere.” 

Hajime growled, tugging Tobio into his side. “I promised  _ Zia _ that I would always protect Tobio.” 

“And you will,” Luka nodded, eyes flitting behind the boys. “Your host mom is Iwaizumi Miné, a close friend of mine and head of security detail for the yakuza. She will train you so you will be able to protect Tobio-kun to the best of your capabilities.” She nodded again, once this time, and a black haired woman with sharp, green eyes sauntered to her side. The woman bowed to Tobio and Hajime, standing silently by Luka. “This is Miné-san.” 

Hajime stepped in front of Tobio and eyed her warily. She stared down at Hajime, face blank and stern. “Hajime-kun, it will surely be a pleasure to train you, as Luka-chan has told me about what Rosita has told her.” 

Hajime’s jaw clenched and he glanced down at Tobio. “What about Tobio? Where is he going?” 

Sighing again, Luka raised her hand and another soldier came up behind her, placing a photograph in her hand. She turned the photograph to the two boys. On it was a woman with black hair, sharp blue eyes wide and wrinkled with age. She was smiling wryly at whomever took the photo. Luka turned the photo back to herself, caressing its edge. 

“This is my close friend Kageyama Rukia. A few years ago she lost her unborn son and was told that she should not try to get pregnant again, for it could have terrible consequences on her body and the child. She was distraught, as was her husband. I had hoped they would get through it together but her husband left her shortly after, just walked out of their shared home.

“She was left alone, having to deal with the emotional stress of losing her child and dealing with guilt for making her husband leave her. I’ve helped the best I can but I wish to see her smile once more,” she paused, looking over at Tobio. “Tobio-kun, please accept her as someone you can trust. She doesn’t belong with the crime world and is ignorant to my main duties. She is a wonderful and kind woman who reminds me of your mother fairly often.” 

Tobio looked out from behind Hajime, meeting Luka’s eyes. Tobio could see the pleading in the woman’s eyes, his bottom lip trembling softly. He swallowed and opened his mouth, “Okay.” Relief and gratefulness flooded through Luka, visible only by her shoulders drooping and tension flying from her body. 

“Thank you Tobio-kun.” 

Three days later and Tobio was being settled into a nice, warm bed, eyes drooping shut. Kageyama Rukia stood over him, smiling sweetly. She pushed aside Tobio’s bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Tobio.” And she turned to leave the room, lingering slightly as indicated by her pausing footsteps. 

Official paperwork had been done and Tobio was now recognized as Kageyama Tobio, his Italian roots hidden by Luka. He was upset about being separated from Hajime but was pleasantly surprised at seeing how nice Rukia was. The woman kind and motherly, despite her longtime lonesomeness.

 

“Chance ball!” an exclamation sounded, several people repeating the phrase. The gymnasium echoed with students cheering loudly, squeaks of shoes present on the court. Tobio watched as the ball landed perfectly on Sawamura’s forearms, soaring perfectly to Tobio in an arch. 

The black haired setter moved to place himself in a perfect position and he could see from his peripherals his teammates move in unison, all of them moving to jump into the air. Glancing to the other team, Aobajousai, Tobio’s eyes briefly met Hajime’s and the younger boy smirked, pushing the ball off his fingertips as it landed, setting it directly to Hinata’s palm, the ball moving too fast for Aobajousai to receive it. 

The whistle blew and Karasuno cheered loudly. Despite both teams lacking slightly in defensive power, with their liberos gone, they were playing grandly, keeping up the match’s pace fast and swift. Karasuno was currently in the lead, just barely by one point. The two teams were in the final set, playing into a deuce. 

The referee motioned for the next serve to begin and a ball hit the ground, bouncing harshly. Just as Kageyama tossed the ball up, a shot rang out through the gym. The ball went flying to the gym’s wall, flattened and smoking. People in the stands screamed as a man jumped from the upper viewing platform. He landed, chuckling to himself.

“ _ Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Tobio~. _ ” The man grinned, Italian rich and deep, blowing smoke from the pistol held in his hand. Tobio flinched backwards, recognizing the man from pictures his mother in Italy sent him. Dark brown hair that went to the man’s chin, dark green eyes that were filled with amusement; this was the leader of the Ratti group, the main cause of problems that have been happening in Italy for eleven years. The man took a few steps forward, waving the gun around. “ _ Once you’re finished everything will be mine _ .” 

The man aimed his gun at Tobio’s head, the latter freezing, muscles locking up despite all the training he had done previously. He vaguely heard a shout of his name and felt himself being tackled just as the gun fired, and then a grunt of pain. 

His senses returned to him, seeing Hajime on top of him, grimacing in pain. Warm liquid rushed over Tobio’s right arm and he tried his best to glance down. There was a scream from the other side of the court. 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Tobio ignored Oikawa’s voice and gripped at Hajime’s jersey, the white and blue slowly turning red. “Hajime… you--”

Hajime’s breathing was labored, his voice scratchy and rough. “I know Tobio.” 

There was a tsking noise from where Ratti was.  _ “I forgot. That  _ _ puttana _ _ gave you a bodyguard. I thought he died years ago. _ ” A sigh and the gun clicking was next.  _ “I suppose it’s inescapable. I’ll just kill you both.”  _

There was a growl and the man was tackled from the side, shot going into the crowd, screams echoing as people ran. Looking at Ratti from beneath Hajime, Tobio could see Seijoh’s Kyoutani wrestling with Ratti, both of them grappling for the gun. 

With Ratti distracted Tobio pushed Hajime up into a sitting position, fitting himself over his guard to put pressure on the bloody wound. Hajime grunted in pain as Tobio lifted the blood-stained jersey to look at the wound. Tobio’s eyes narrowed but he felt relief course through him seeing the wound only be a small graze, having not gone through anything seriously dangerous. 

There was a loud thump on the ground and the two shot their gazes over to Ratti and Kyoutani. Kyoutani managed to get the upperhand on Ratti and now held the gun at Ratti, the man on the ground, struggling to get up. Ratti’s face was beginning to turn blue, the obvious features of someone who received a violent punch. 

Despite his predicament, Ratti was chuckling as he stood and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. His arms outstretched and he turned directly to Kyoutani.  _ “Go ahead boy, shoot me-- it would solve a lot of problems. _ ” He grinned sadistically. There was a click and Kyoutani twitched his finger on the trigger. “ _ Go ahead, I’m right here.”  _

Before Kyoutani could shoot, however, another shot rang out, the bullet flying into the delinquent-like fellow’s arm, gun flying from his hand and skidding in front of the paralyzed volleyball players. Kyoutani violently flinched away, stumbling towards Tobio and Hajime. Ratti chuckled darkly, eyes sparkling with mirth. He walked over to the new person, a female with a large machine gun strapped to her back, pistol in her hand. The woman glared directly at Tobio, ignoring everyone else. 

“ _ Giovane padrone _ ,  _ how nice it is to see you. _ ” She spoke in Italian, sneer clear on her face. Tobio gulped, moving to stand. 

His eyes moved to his teammates, gulping down air, seeing their terrified faces, all of them huddled together, Ukai and Takeda in front of them. He could see a few people trembling and his mouth went dry seeing Suga covering his mouth and whimpering into Sawamura’s shoulder.  _ Shit, _ he thought, face paling,  _ Luka didn’t want him to know. _ He took a deep breath, another step forward and asked, “ _ Who are you?” _

The woman laughed, throwing her head back. “ _ So you’ve forgotten me boy? Of course you would have forgotten about the  _ help.” She fired the gun directly at Tobio’s feet, part of the bullet embedding itself into the court, the other parts ricocheting off the ground. “ _ I will enjoy revealing your lifeless body to your stupid mother _ .” 

She raised the gun and aimed at his head. Another shot rang out through the gym, bullet flying directly past Tobio’s ear and through the woman’s neck. She released a choked scream, crumpling to the ground, dead. Ratti gasped in shock, eyes flitting behind Tobio. His face turned to that of rage, as angry as it could look with his left eye swelled up, blocking his vision. “ _ Sugawara was to remain uninvolved! We had a deal!” _

Tobio’s head spun around at the mocking voice, speaking in accented Italian.  _ “ _ Luka-sama _ never agreed to your terms. _ ” Behind him was Shiratorizawa’s Tendou Satori, red hair wild.  _ “And even if she did, her loyalty to  _ Rosita-sama _ is worth much more to her than anything you could offer.” _ He fired another shot, the bullet flying skillfully past Tobio once again. Tendou grinned, walking forwards, seeing Ratti fall to the ground in fear after dodging the bullet.  _ “And besides, you put  _ Koushi-sama _ in danger.” _ He lined the pistol up with Ratti’s head and fired, bullet slicing through the air and going directly through Ratti’s forehead. 

He fell backwards, eyes staring at nothing, blood pooling beneath his lifeless body. Tendou turned to where the Tobio, Hajime, and Kyoutani were, Hajime still on the ground, this time Kyoutani applying soft pressure to Hajime’s side, ignoring his own wound. He raised an eyebrow, walking over to help lift Hajime from the floor. 

He looked at Tobio, dropping Tobio’s home language and returning to Japanese. “Something is wrong in Italy, Tobio-sama.” His eyes went to Kyoutani and the blond stood at attention. “Kentarou, Luka-sama wishes for us to take Koushi-sama-- she doesn’t want anything like this to happen ever again, he will begin training to take her place.” 

Kyoutani nodded and turned, walking to the frightened volleyball players. He bowed to Suga, speaking loud and firmly. “Koushi-sama, Luka-sama has asked you to return home.” Suga shook in his place, stepping behind Sawamura. 

“W-what?” he looked at Kyoutani with wide and fearful eyes. 

Despite his frown, Kyoutani’s eyes softened, voice going soft but gruff. “Your mother wishes to tell you the truth of what she does.” Suga gasped. 

“She-she’s a part… a part of th-this?” he stuttered, hands gripping the hem of his jersey. Kyoutani nodded. He stepped forwards and grabbed Suga’s arm, pulling the ash-blond away from his team. “B-but--” Suga yanked back on his arm, cradling it to his chest. Kyoutani left his hand outstretched, offering it to Suga.

Tendou spoke up from near the door. “Koushi-sama, if you’d please? More of Ratti’s men will be here soon, officers on their way as well. Luka-sama will explain everything in due time.” As Tendou began walking once more, Hajime still cradled against him, Tobio bit his lip. There was a strangled shout from behind the Karasuno team. 

“Iwa-chan!” Sounds of struggling were heard and then Oikawa’s voice rang out again, pained and muddled with emotion. “No Makki-- Mattsun, let me go! Hajime!”

Ignoring the older man, Tobio called, his voice choked up, “Suga-san…” Suga’s frightened eyes met Tobio’s. “It’s okay, you can trust them.” Suga gulped audibly in the silent gym, before he took Kyoutani’s hand and let the younger boy pull him from the gym. Tobio turned to the two teams and spoke loudly. “It’s better if you all leave before more come. The Ratti group is notorious for their extensive artillery and brutality to victims.” He spun on his heel and left the teams there in shock. He began to run after the others when he heard Hinata yell in protest and chase after him. Just as the others turned a corner, Tobio’s arm was yanked backwards.

“Kageyama!” He stumbled back, resisting his instincts to turn around and look at his small, best friend. Tobio remained forward, his arm gripped tightly in Hinata’s hand, nails digging painfully into his upper arm. “Where are you going? What’s going on?!” 

Tobio shook, clenching his fingers tightly together. He had wanted to avoid a confrontation like this, wanted to keep himself from getting close to anyone, it’s why he made up his angry facade, why he never even  _ tried _ to make friends. He knew he’d return to Italy soon, and didn’t want to have to break someone’s heart in the process. 

“Kageyama.” Biting his bottom lip, Tobio glanced behind him, seeing Hinata angry and red-faced. “Are you one of  _ those _ ?” Tobio didn’t even have to ask. He  _ knew _ what Hinata was talking about. He  _ knew _ Hinata was referring to the Guardians, the liberos, the  _ murderers _ . It wasn’t often the orange haired player spoke of them, unless it was to refer to them as  _ murderers _ . 

Despite himself and his regrets, Tobio shook his head. He faced forwards again, not wanting to see Hinata’s reaction. “I am no murderer.” The hand on his arm tightened and Tobio held back a wince, letting his arm remain limp in Hinata's hold. 

“Then  _ what are you _ ?” 

Several things flashed through Tobio’s mind in this one, short instance. What would Hinata say? Could Tobio actually tell Hinata? Would the boy hate Tobio? Would he regret this more than never telling Hinata anything? By that one question, Tobio made up his mind. He took a deep breath and spoke monotonously. 

“My name is not Kageyama. I was not born in Japan. I am the Sicilian mafia heir, Tobio De la Cruz. I was brought to Japan eleven years ago because of the man in  _ there _ who would have murdered me and my family if I stayed in Italy. Everything that has happened to me, the things that I’ve faced and done,  _ you know nothing _ about. I am not your  _ friend _ , Hinata Shouyou.” He put more emphasis on friend and ripped his arm away from Hinata’s grasp brutally. His feet moved mechanically and he walked away from one of the few people he could have called a friend, someone he trusted. 

When he turned the corner, he broke into a sprint, tears filling his eyes. He ran, despite hearing Hinata wail after him, despite his instincts telling him to turn back, despite his own heart breaking in his chest. It was like his mom always said, people who weren’t born into the world have no place in it.

 

The group of five was met outside by a black, unmarked vehicle. Tendou was already helping to load Hajime into the backseat when Tobio showed up, panting and wiping at his eyes. Tobio’s blue eyes went to Hajime, seeing him pale and shaky. He shook his head and walked up to Hajime’s side, Tendou moving himself from Tobio’s way. Tobio helped move Hajime over slightly, climbing in beside his friend. 

Hajime grunted softly just as the door was shut behind Tobio and they were bathed in darkness, tinted windows blocking sunlight from permeating through. On the other side, Kyoutani struggled to enter the car on Hajime’s left, now covering his arm with a ripped part of his jersey. From what Tobio could see the bullet had gone all the way through Kyoutani’s arm, making it bleed much more profusely. 

Hajime grimaced and Tobio helped apply pressure to Hajime’s wound on his right side, fitting both of his hands over it and pressing hard. While he was focussed on Hajime, Tobio could hear slight arguing outside the vehicle before the passenger side door was opened and and Suga was pushed into the front seat and buckled in tightly, belt locking in place. Tendou walked around the front of the car and got into the driver’s seat, turning the key and the car roared to life. 

Tendou began driving away from the gymnasium, Tobio hearing police sirens nearing them. The car was silent as they drove away, escaping the area quickly. It was then that Tobio’s thoughts found his host mother, Kageyama Rukia. He leaned forwards in his seat, ordering, “I need to stop somewhere first.” 

Tendou looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Tobio-sama--”

“My host mom is in the area. I need to make sure she’s alright,” Tobio interrupted, glaring at the older boy. “My mom has told me several times over that Ratti is a brutal and unforgiving man. If he found out where I am then he found out where she is.” He stared directly at the mirror where Tendou’s eyes were.

They stared at each other for several seconds until Tendou broke away, sighing. “Alright, but we need to be quick. Hold on tight.” Tobio braced himself against the door, letting Hajime lean against him. Tendou made a sharp u-turn in order to turn down a street they already passed. Tobio didn’t know how but he assumed Tendou already knew where Rukia lived. 

It didn’t take long for the car to pull in front of Tobio’s house, the boy leapt from the vehicle as it stopped, leaving Hajime leaned up against Kyoutani. Tobio ran up the stone pathway he had gotten used to over eleven years, coming to stop before a slightly open door.

The blood drained from Tobio’s face and he carefully pushed the door open with his palm. He gulped, stepping through the doorway. His eyes immediately found a bloody handprint on the wall, sliding down it and going around the wall’s corner, leading into the main room. Tobio was breathing harshly and he slowly stepped in the direction of the handprint. 

As he walked into the main room he nearly collapsed from the sight he saw. His host mother, the person that had cared for him for several years, lay lifeless on the floor, carpet stained red. The blood was darker in color, having been subject to oxygen for several hours, probably after Tobio had left this morning for the games he had that day. He whimpered, eyes shutting tightly, fingers digging into the palms of his hands. 

He abruptly turned from the scene and ran from the house, flinging himself back into the car and pressing his face against Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime grunted in pain and Tendou gave the heir a look before the redhead drove off. 

A hand went through Tobio’s hair softly, trailing over his forehead weakly. He felt lips press to his forehead and Hajime’s whispered against his skin. “Did Ratti kill her?” Tobio whined in the back of his throat and pressed against Hajime harder, nodding his head. Hajime grimaced but kept his face against Tobio’s for comfort. 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite himself Tobio managed to blank out for the rest of the ride, not realizing where they were headed until they stopped in front of a large warehouse that expanded over a flat surface, nothing around for miles. When Tobio pulled himself from the car, his eyes found a large black jet on a strip of landing. It was loud, engine obviously running. Tobio turned around and helped remove Hajime from the car, Tendou coming over to be most of the muscle. The two gently got Hajime from the car and Tobio was surprised to see him almost immediately taken from them and laid out on a stretcher. 

He heard a soft voice and Tobio’s eyes rose to meet Sugawara Luka’s. She ignored him at first, calling out Tendou’s and Kyoutani’s names. “Satori, Kentarou! Is Koushi--”

She stopped abruptly as the passenger’s side door opened and Suga stepped from the vehicle. Luka gasped softly and rushed to wrap her son in her arms. She was pushed away, however, Suga glaring at her. 

“Mom.” Suga’s voice was calm and cold, anger clear, despite his red-rimmed and swollen eyes. “What the  _ hell _ is going on.” Luka sighed and motioned with a hand, two men coming forwards to stand by Suga. 

“Koushi, please just… go with these two. I will explain,” her eyes flitted to Tobio, travelling over Hajime’s groaning form as the two that placed him on the stretcher began to dress his wound. “I just need to solve a few problems.” Before Koushi could protest the two men began dragging him away and towards the warehouse. 

Luka made a frustrated sound and turned to Tobio. “Tobio-kun, I am well aware of the danger you were in today, it’s why I made Kentarou and Satori both be ready. Ratti had come to me, ranting about a deal that I had no intention to agree upon. However, upon telling me of his deal he spoke to me of trouble in Italy, that another power had risen and taken Rosita’s main force by surprise. They kidnapped her and the more important figures in the Sicilian mafia. The group plans to execute Rosita and the others in a few days time. I am sending you home, where you will lead the De la Cruz allies and return the Sicilian mafia to its former glory. I hope that you returning will cause bonds broken by your faked death to be healed and the De la Cruzes will be more powerful than ever.” 

Tobio’s breath hitched throughout Luka’s explanation. As she spoke to him, Luka had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him towards the running jet. The two people helping Hajime were joined by others and they all began to move the still boy to the jet, loading him up the movable staircase carefully. Before Tobio could board, Luka grabbed his hands in hers. “Be careful Tobio-kun, things are especially bad.” 

Tobio nodded, squeezing Luka’s hands in reassurance. He glanced to the warehouse that Suga had been taken into. “Don’t let Suga-san think of you wrongfully. Let him choose his part, Luka.” The woman nodded and watched Tobio rise up the stairs. 

Tobio moved past the four medical personnel helping Hajime and they scattered out of the jet. He felt the jet begin to move with a jerk, shaking slightly as they moved along the runway and lifted into the air. Tobio ran his fingers through Hajime’s hair, soothing the older boy’s groans of pain. 

 

There was forms of boys running to and fro, being ushered from the gymnasium as quickly as possible. Ukai and Takeda watched them like hawks, both struggling to keep several of the boys from hyperventilating and panicking.

While they were all being lead outside by Ukai, Hanamaki felt his jersey be jerked backwards, hand covering his mouth, and being pulled into a dark closet. He struggled, breathing harsh and quick. He sunk his teeth into his captor’s hand and he heard a deep yelp, the hand staying in place. Hanamaki was pressed against a strong chest, the feeling familiar to him. His captor then whispered into his ear. 

“Makki, calm down. It’s just me.” Hanamaki instantly felt relief course through him, his body relaxing back against Matsukawa’s chest. Matsukawa removed his hand from Hanamaki’s mouth, and pressed his lips against Hanamaki’s throat. 

“Mattsun, w-what are you doing? We need to go--” He stopped as Matsukawa’s head shook against his. “Mattsun?”

“I need to tell you something before anything else happens.” 

“What?”

Hanamaki’s brow crinkled and he wiggled around in Matsukawa’s arms, turning to face his boyfriend. Matsukawa sighed, pressing a kiss to Hanamaki’s nose. He mumbled softly, eyes closing, “I knew about Watari.” 

Hanamaki immediately stilled, his heart stopping. “H-how--”

“I knew about Kageyama and Iwaizumi too. Tendou as well, but Kyoutani was a surprise.” Hanamaki’s breathing sped up and he pushed away from Matsukawa.

“How!” 

Matsukawa rubbed a hand over his face, revealing a pained frown on his lips. He took a step forwards, hand outstretched. “Takahiro--” 

Hanamaki slapped his hand away, cradling his own to his chest. “No! Issei, tell me.” Tears brimmed in Hanamaki’s eyes, his breath catching. How could Matsukawa kept something like this from him!

“I’m not entirely who I told you I was. My name is still Matsukawa Issei, but I was not born in Hokkaido. I’m originally from Romania, a part of the mercenary system there. It’s how I knew who they were, and what was happening,” he paused pained eyes finding Hanamaki’s. “I never meant to keep it hidden for so long. I didn’t expect to fall in love with you and want to share everything with you. I didn’t want any of this to happen.” 

Hanamaki’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t speak, his voice failing him. There is no way. This was not possible. 

“Takahiro…”

Hanamaki shook his head, eyes meeting directly into Matsukawa’s eyes. “How many others?” 

“There are four others; Suguru, Eita, Shouhei, and Kai. I’ve known them since I was a kid, when I first began the training necessary to do what I do.” 

“Have you... killed anyone?”

Matsukawa hesitated. “I was never given the worst jobs; I always refused them. The most of what I’ve done is kill the ones that deserve it-- the people who are working illegally, even against crime world standards. I’ve never killed someone because another paid me to.” Hanamaki’s heart stuttered. “Takahiro, please. I’m still the same.”

“Issei…” Hanamaki whispered, taking a step towards his boyfriend. The taller gave him a look, and Hanamaki lost himself in Matsukawa’s eyes. The same dark eyes that Hanamaki fell in love with, and continues to fall in love with, especially when Matsukawa looks at Hanamaki like Matsukawa would give him the world. His dark eyes were filled with so much emotion and genuine love, that Hanamaki stumbled into Matsukawa’s chest, the other’s arms wrapping around him. 

Hanamaki buried his face into Matsukawa’s chest. “I know you’re still the same. You are my Issei.” Hanamaki heard Matsukawa’s sharp intake of breath and a smirk fell over his face. “Now that I know, we can have more fun together,” the light haired boy pulled away from the darker haired boy, grinning at him. Matsukawa chuckled and pressed his lips against Hanamaki’s. They kissed for several seconds, just a hard press of lips. 

When they broke apart, Matsukawa smirked lazily. “You’re not wrong.” Hanamaki laughed and pressed his open mouth to Matsukawa’s. The taller’s hand threaded through Hanamaki’s hair, gripping the short strands tightly, making Hanamaki moan into his mouth. 

Matsukawa’s tongue flicked against Hanamaki’s in a playful dance, the two twining their tongues around each other. They trailed the smooth muscles over teeth, playfully darting in and out. It wasn’t a battle for dominance, quite frankly it wasn’t even a battle-- it was a dance of two people who loved each other. 

They broke apart and Matsukawa’s mouth dropped to press open-mouthed kisses to Hanamaki’s jaw and neck. The shorter’s head tilted back and his eyes rolled as Matsukawa nibbled where Hanamaki’s adam’s apple bobbed. Their breathing became deeper and more spread out, panting onto each other. 

Hanamaki pulled on Matsukawa’s hair to get the taller to meet him in a kiss. They pressed their lips together tightly, locking them in place as Hanamaki delved into Matsukawa’s mouth, tracing every crevice. Matsukawa was the one to break off, pressing his forehead against Hanamaki’s. Their breaths mingled and Matsukawa pressed light kisses to Hanamaki’s face. “We need to leave,” he mumbled against the shorter’s skin. 

Hanamaki hummed. “And go where?” Matsukawa snorted in amusement before straightening out and answering, arms wrapped around Hanamaki’s waist, fingers interlocked on his back. 

“To tell Suguru of your new involvement. He may want us all to head back to Romania to get your training done. Either that or we’ll just handle it here. Guess it’ll all depend on what he thinks of the newest situation with Sugawara learning of his mom’s occupation, and finding out that the De la Cruz brat is back in Italy.” 

Hanamaki snorted back, rolling his eyes. “You really do know a lot, don’t you?” 

“It’s in the job description babe.” 

 

“If you’d please give me a run down with the situation regarding Rosita De la Cruz?” Tobio’s voice was loud and calm, reverberating through the darkened warehouse. A group of people standing around a table lit by an overhead lamp turned to him, a few scowling and one with shock. 

One of the men stepped forward, sneering, “How the hell did you get in here child?” He turned to hidden men lined along the walls, waving his hand at Tobio. “Guards remove them at once!” 

As the men descended upon Tobio and Hajime, the latter intercepted their movements, hitting them hard to the back of the neck, only hard enough to knock the men out, letting them slump to the floor with loud thumps. When Hajime straightened out and moved back to his place beside Tobio the people looked enraged-- all except one.

This one took a step forward, her voice soft but commanding. “That was the De la Cruz style, knocking their opponent out in order to create an opportunity to interrogate enemies.” Her eyes went to Tobio. “And you… you remind me of the young heir to the De la Cruz family.” One of the other women gasped, hand clutching her chest. 

“Rosita told us he was dead! It is why so many families broke off our alliance. They had been intent on working with Tobio! He cannot be alive! Why would Rosita lie and make the most powerful family in Germany break their engagement?” The others murmured to each other, whispering back and forth. 

Tobio glared. “My name is Tobio De la Cruz, son of Rosita De la Cruz. When I was five Ratti infiltrated my home and my mother sent me away. I have lived under the protection of the Japanese yakuza for the past eleven years. And now that I’ve returned I  _ want to know what happened to my mother _ .” A heavy weight settled on one of Tobio’s shoulder and glancing over his shoulder, Tobio saw Hajime there, calming Tobio down. 

The first woman clapped her hands, laughing brightly. “This changes everything! We can get the Mattice family’s help now!” 

Tobio growled. “I don’t care for some other’s help! If we are to keep Rosita alive we need to act now!” he pushed past a few disgruntled gentlemen and dropped his hands onto the strategy table they had. He tsked and picked up one of the pencils. “Your plans are far too complicated, you’re taking too many men with you.” 

The first woman sidled up beside him, pointing at a few notes made on the blueprints of the enemies holding cells. “Too many men? But if we surprise the Adessi we will succeed significantly with only few casualties.” 

Tobio shook his head, scribbling the notes out and writing again. “Too many men in a surprise attack will make it easier to ambush us further down the line, make us easier to spot. The best way to do this rescue mission is to infiltrate the building secretly, taking a few men. Have others on standby, but do not have them enter immediately. The Adessi know you all are planning a rescue mission, knows what you’ll do to get Rosita back.” 

Hajime came up on Tobio’s other side, pointing at wall on the blueprint. “These are windows in their building. We can go in through there.” 

One of the men spoke up. “We?”

Hajime and Tobio’s eyes met and then they stared at the man. Tobio spoke, leaving no room for argument, “Hajime and I will enter through the windows. We will save my mother and the others without cause for war yet.” 

“But two surely isn’t enough! And you both are only boys!” The woman protested, laying her hand on Tobio’s arm. 

“You wanted a surprise act, did you not?” The woman nodded and Tobio’s lips widened into a smirk. “Who are the people Adessi is not expecting to show up at his door?” Eyes widened in realization all around the table and noise broke out, some exclaiming how dangerous it was, others complimenting Tobio on his plan. 

The woman spoke up over everyone. “But Tobio! We cannot allow you to put yourself in danger! When we joined the alliance Rosita made us swore your safety! And what would the Mattice’s think! Sending their--”

Tobio’s hand slammed over her cheek and he shouted. “I am the De la Cruz heir. And because of this title I am guaranteed the right to overrule any and all notes Rosita De la Cruz made. Rosita is out of commission now and I am the sole ruler of the Sicilian forces. You will listen to me as honored by the alliance contracts.” The woman nodded, her head down. Tobio’s eyes flew over the other occupants in the room. They each bowed their heads, not speaking or objecting. 

“Then if no one else has anything more to say, Hajime and I must plan.” 

That same night the plan was set in motion. Hajime knelt down and laced his fingers together. Tobio took a step up and let the elder push him up past an open window. They had pushed up their plan by six hours, going in just before the dead of night, the time when people are feeling the affects of dinner and feel tired. 

Tobio slid through the window and glanced around the room. The lights in the room were off and seeing nothing, Tobio walked around and unlocked the door, letting Hajime slide inside. The two crouched low and took cover on the sides of the door, Hajime slowly opening the door and inch, peeking out of the crack of the door. He saw nothing in the darkened hallway, but the two could hear loud laughter and male voices with garbled Italian, slurred in their speech.

Hajime met Tobio’s eyes and the two smirked. If the Adessi men were drunk on celebrating the capture of Rosita and her execution tomorrow, then this would be easier than they thought. Hajime quietly opened the door wider, both taking slow, careful steps, crouched low to the ground. They followed the hallway, coming to a door with light permeating from beneath it. They made to move past the door and simply ignore the drunkards, but a man’s voice was getting louder as it neared the doorway. 

Tobio and Hajime quickly jumped away from the door, on either side of it, just as it opened and bright light filtered into the hallway. A man was laughing as he stepped out, a large, clear bottle in his hand, hanging dangerously from unstable fingers. He made to close the door, turning back into the room and calling, “I’ll see you all tomorrow, ready to cut off the bitch’s head.” He took a swig from the bottle and turned towards Tobio. 

Immediately Hajime stood from his crouch and lifted his hands over the man’s mouth and eyes, Tobio hurrying to grab the bottle from the man’s hand. His sounds of shock were muffled beneath Hajime’s hand and the older boy began to drag the man away from the door, carefully back to the room where Tobio and he had entered from. 

As they walked, Tobio produced a small, black handkerchief from his dark clothes. When they got to the room and Hajime released the man’s face to wrap around his arms, Tobio shoved part of the handkerchief into the man’s mouth and tied it tightly around his head. The man struggled and once Tobio got the man gagged, Hajime dropped him to the floor, holding the man’s arms in his hands and resting a knee on the man’s back.

Hajime leaned closely to the man’s ear, voice cold and dark. “If you tell us where Rosita is being kept, then you will live.” He tightened his grip on the man’s arms, fingers digging into muscle and breaking skin. “If you don’t then I’ll kill you here and now, even finding your family and ridding the world of your name.” 

The man stopped his struggles upon hearing Hajime’s threat. He tensed up and a small whimper was released from him. Hajime glanced up at Tobio and the younger nodded, kneeling in front of the man and sliding the handkerchief over the man’s chin with slight difficulty. The man took a breath, body trembling beneath Hajime’s. 

“Ple-please don’t kill me. Or my family. They… they have nothing to do with this, they are completely uninvolved!” The two watched him with steely eyes. Tobio’s voice was firm as he straightened up, the man’s eyes following his movements. “Please! I have a wife and kids-- I only took this job because it pays big!” 

“Then you will tell us what we want to know.” The man audibly gulped and he nodded as much as he could with Hajime’s restraints on him. 

“We… She’s being held on the main floor rec room. She and the others.  _ Capo _ Adessi didn’t want scum like her to be near him. All the other guards were given the night away to celebrate.” Tobio scoffed and sunk to be at face level with the man. He moved a hand to grip the man’s hair tightly, yanking upwards and leaving the man’s neck straining. “Pl-please--!”

“You  _ dare _ call my mother  _ scum _ ? You have no right to speak about her that way!” The man’s eyes filled with recognition. 

“ _ Gi-giovane padrone _ ?” He gasped, eyes widening. “She told us you were dead!” 

“Che,” Tobio flung the man’s jaw into the ground. “My mother hid me. The only way Ratti would have been able to infiltrate the old house would be if he had someone on the inside tell him about most of the servants being gone before our move. I was raised away from here.” 

Tears filled the man’s eyes. “I was once one of your servants  _ giovane padrone! _ I cleaned your bed sheets, washed your clothes! It is so good to see you alive!” 

Tobio glared at him from his standing position. “And you  _ dare _ betray the De la Cruz family?” The man’s face went white, all color draining from it. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly, realizing his mistake. “We honor loyalty among anything else. Loyalty to the family. And you broke that vow.” Tobio’s blue eyes met Hajime’s green and the elder nodded. He released the man’s arms and the man sobbed with relief. Until he felt Hajime’s thick fingers slide around his neck and jaw. 

“No, no, please  _ gio _ \--” 

Before his plea could finish, Hajime jerked his hands and there was a popping sound. When Hajime released the man’s neck and jaw, it fell limply to the floor. Hajime stood, wiping his hands of sweat on his dark pants. Tobio sniffed and began walking back to the door and down the hallway, footsteps quiet, Hajime following close behind. 

They travelled silently, watching and listening for any sort of guard, even after the traitor’s testimony to the guards celebrating. They walked past several other doors, none really lit up, sounds of heavy breathing from behind them.  _ They must be the servants’ quarters _ . The thought flashed through Tobio’s mind just as they turned a corner. 

The corner had one door, little hallway leading to it. Hajime carefully pulled open the door after listening to make sure no sound was there. The door led to a room and inside it was a small alcove with a couch and small kitchen to the side. There were doors all around the room, labelled differently by plaques on the doors. 

Tobio walked into the room, eyes glancing around. He smirked and whispered, “They really should have taken better security precautions, these  _ amateurs _ .” Hajime snorted under his breath, lips spreading into a vicious grin. The two split apart to look over the different plaques searching for the room that the traitor had indicated. 

“It’s here,” Tobio called out, pulling a pistol from the holster at his hip. He checked the ammo cartridge as Hajime walked over to the door, his own pistol in hand. They parted on either side of it, Hajime nodded to Tobio before he twisted the doorknob and threw the door open. They barged inside, weapons drawn and scanned the room. 

Kneeling on the floor were five people, all bound and gagged. Two heads shot up when the door banged and their eyes widened. They started making unintelligible noises, trying to get the other patrons’ attentions. 

Seeing no danger within the room Tobio and Hajime sheathed their pistols and walked carefully over to the prisoners. Tears poured from one of the female’s eyes that saw them. Hajime untied her mouth first. “ _ Giovane padrone!” _ She sobbed breathlessly, causing the others to look over at Tobio and Hajime. One of the females in the middle began to struggle. As Tobio’s blue eyes met the same shade of blue he gasped. 

He hurried in front of the woman and dropped to his knees. He yanked the gag from her mouth and fell against his mother. He head fell against his and she whispered, “Oh my  _ bambino _ .” Tobio pulled back and began to untie his mother. 

“ _ Mamma _ , we’ll get you out of here, promise.” 

“Wait Tobio.” Tobio paused in his actions and met his mother’s eyes. Hajime paused as well, looking at the two. “I wish to let Adessi go through with his plan.”

“He plans to execute you!” 

Rosita smirked. “He plans to, however, the new leader of the De la Cruzes will introduce himself. After all, it’s only polite.” 

Tobio’s lips split into a sinister smile. “I see.”

 

The next morning, five bound and gagged people were kneeling on a stage before a large audience of people. In the crowd were dozens of Italy’s most powerful criminals in the crime world. They were all gathered to witness the fall of the De la Cruz family, the most powerful family in the Italian crime world. There were cheers, protests, and silent onlookers, waiting for their chance to strike and take over. 

A man stepped onto the stage and a hush fell over the crowd. He held an executioner’s sword in his right hand. He walked up right beside a gagged Rosita and held his hands out wide. “Friends, allies, enemies,” his voice was high and nasally, fitting with his pointy nose and angular jawline. “We are all gathered here to see the  _ great _ and  _ powerful _ Rosita fall. She never quite ruled when she lost her son. And that makes her  _ weak _ . She doesn’t deserve the title of the most powerful in Italy.” His face broke into an evil grin, showing off darkened yellow teeth. “That title belongs to the one that brought her to her knees and will take her life.” 

He brought both hands onto the sword’s hilt and lifted it up to his shoulder. “Today you die, Rosita De la Cruz!” Cheers erupted, some old allies of Rosita turning away from the sight, unable to do anything. And then a loud gunshot rang out and the sword flew from Adessi’s hands. Adessi looked to the sky, in the direction the shot was fired from and screamed, “You  _ dare _ defy me! The most powerful man in Italy!” 

Something sharp fell against Adessi’s back and there was menacing laughter behind him. “You? The  _ most powerful? _ Ha! Don’t make me laugh.” 

“What-- who!” Several crowd members watched in awe as a dark haired teenager stepped out from behind Adessi, the executioner’s sword in his hands. Anyone in the crowd could see his resemblance to Rosita, from his murderous blue eyes, down to the way he held himself-- he was a De la Cruz. 

The boy laughed again. “I am Tobio De la Cruz.” 

Gasps and murmurs sounded through the crowd. Someone actually had enough courage to yell, “Rosita announced his death.” 

“You all remember Ratti, do you not?” Without waiting for confirmation, Tobio continued, holding the sword firmly against Adessi’ back. “After he invaded my home, Rosita sent me away to live with the Japanese Yakuza, a dear friend of the De la Cruzes. She merely faked my death so that I would not be found prematurely.” He glared over the crowd. “Imagine my surprise that the reason I must return is because little  _ bugs _ decided they wanted power. And no one had enough loyalty to stop them? How despicable.” 

He glanced upwards, smirk growing wide. “For those of you who do not understand what’s going to happen, I will make it simple. I will kill Adessi, and my men will kill all those involved with his crimes against my family. Those who pledge their allegiance to me will receive a safe pass and exit from the area.” He put both hand on the hilt of the sword and shoved it through Adessi’s back, blood spurting from the new hole and the man’s mouth. “I appreciate your cooperation.” 

Gunshots rang out and people began dropping to the ground in the crowd. Hajime’s voice resounded over a loud and hidden speaker. “Those who pledge their allegiance, fall to your knees and place yourself below Tobio De la Cruz.” 

Old allies of Rosita fell to their knees, encouraging others to do the same, after all, the De la Cruzes weren’t the most powerful in Italy for nothing. On the stage Tobio cut the ropes binding Rosita and her four closest friends. Rosita stood and hugged Tobio tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Excellent, my Tobio.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSALTIONS  
> Capo - Italian for "boss/leader"
> 
> I'm so very sorry this was like long overdue. I have no excuse. I feel bad. But anyways, here we have the completion of the next family added to our alliance. Next will be explaining a bit what Lev's involvement will be. I do hope it won't take forever for me to focus and write it.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this is split into two parts is because it got really long. And when I say really long I mean like, REALLY long. But yeah here is another bit of background/prologue info before the real story comes into things. I have one more prologue thing before the actual story starts but I have everything planned out. And a note for how I write:  
> I tend to make it so when a character can understand a different language it is written in italics. However, if we are in a certain place, say Italy, then Italian- the spoken language- will be written normally and other languages, if understood, will be in italics. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS  
> Giovane padrone - Italian for “young master”  
> Signora - Italian for “lady”  
> Mamma - Italian for “mom”  
> Zia - Italian for “aunt”  
> Bambino - Italian for “child”  
> Rahat - Romanian for “Shit”  
> Va trebui să o fac aici - Romanian “I’ll have to do it here”  
> Mișcă-ți fundul înapoi aici băiat - Romanian for “Get your ass back here boy”  
> Ce dracu - Romanian for “What the hell”  
> Dottore - Italian for “Doctor”  
> Bambini - Italian for “children”  
> Puttana - Italian for “bitch”
> 
> And some info that I'm not really sure is true, but I didn't want to just say "gun" whenever artillery was used. That seems dumb. So, [AK-105](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-105). 
> 
> And if anyone has any questions or just wants to yell at me, come join me at [Tumblr](http://chasingajourney.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
